


Shieldbreaker Chapter 2

by KateBuck99034



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Loyalty, M/M, Revenge, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateBuck99034/pseuds/KateBuck99034
Summary: Please note this is a second chapter to the original Shieldbreaker created by the talented colonel_bastard so I highly suggest that you check out that before reading this or else you'll just be confused. Also I do not own big hero 6 or it's characters those belong to Disney.This is my first fanfic so feel free to leave comments or suggestions as to how it can be improved. Also haters ( cause I know your out there ) if you don't like the ship involved in this do not read simple as that.





	Shieldbreaker Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shieldbreaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320052) by [colonel_bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_bastard/pseuds/colonel_bastard). 



True to his word Robert had woken Tadashi before sunrise to begin training like they had discussed the night before and even though he was ecstatic to learn more magic he had to wonder why they had to get up so early to do it but he didn't want to complain so with a tired yawn he sat up stretching hearing his bones crack from having to sleep on the hard ground and the two left the safety of the cave deciding to leave their horses tethered since they would be coming back to get their things plus Robert said it would be easier if they walked rather than rode as it would give Tadashi a better sense of his surroundings.

As they walked down the forested path Tadashi walked a bit faster so he was walking next to Robert's right side and he leaned forward a bit trying to see the marking that rested over Robert's heart and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his poultice seemed to work as the blackened markings that stained Robert's chest looked like it had shrunk overnight which made him happy but he knew all too well that it would easily come back as they got closer and closer to the kingdom where King Alistair resided and deep down he wondered if, when the time came that they faced the king, if he would have a poultice strong enough to heal Robert after the encounter.

Soon the two reached a large open area that had a decent sized pond and Robert watched as Tadashi jogged over to the pond smiling and he found himself smiling a bit as well at seeing the young mage looking so happy as he watched some strange looking fish jump out of the pond and Robert set his pack down on a large rock clearing his throat and Tadashi looked at him blushing a bit a little embarrassed before walking over to him placing his pack down as well and the two began his training which was a few simple incantations and spells such as turning different sized sticks into ropes and they even touched on the topic of creating some different poultices for different kinds of wounds as well.

It was well into the afternoon when the two decided to take a break and get some food from their packs and Robert walked over to the pond to get some water for them to drink as Tadashi ate but he stopped when he felt a brush against his nose and he sneezed loudly and he jumped when he heard a yell of surprise and he looked at Robert and saw the man's entire face and hair was soaking wet as well as the front of his shirt and Tadashi couldn't stop himself from bursting into a laughing fit as he set his food down walking over to help his teacher as he kept laughing but he suddenly yelped as he toppled head first into the pond sitting up gasping as he shivered soaking wet and he saw Robert looking at him with a smirk gracing his face and Tadashi smirked back and before they knew it the two were wrestling each other in the pond as Tadashi kept sneezing on " accident " causing water at fly into Robert's face knocking him back and Tadashi felt himself get tackled and his laughing stopped when he saw Robert above him their faces inches apart as they were both breathing heavily and his face turned a crimson red and he saw Robert's face quickly turn the same color as he got off as he cleared his throat.

" we should finish our lessons and get back to the horses ", he said standing up as he helped Tadashi to his feet and the two made their way out of pond both soaked to the bone and they quickly gathered their packs making their way back to the cave and as they walked all Tadashi could think about was the smile he kept seeing on Robert's face during their roughhousing and how safe it made him feel seeing the usually stern battle mage showing a happier emotion than the one he was so used to seeing and little did Robert know it was that smile that made Tadashi's heart start beating against his chest like a drum.

After walking for a while they were nearing the cave and both stopped when they heard voices coming from inside and Robert stopped him as he looked inside being careful so he didn't get noticed and sure enough he saw a group of maybe 6 bandits walking around the cave going through their things and he saw Tadashi look in as well and Tadashi gasped when he saw one of the bandits pick up a silver locket and he gritted his teeth but just as he was about to confront the bandit holding it they both heard the sound of an arrow being fired and Robert heard Tadashi let out a loud cry of pain and he saw the same arrow imbedded into his side as his face was going pale at an alarming rate before he could do anything Tadashi crumpled to the ground Robert catching him before he hit his head and he saw the bandits beginning to advance towards them.

Robert knew he was still in no shape to fight and he couldn't risk his curse spreading and weakening him so doing what he thought was best he grabbed Tadashi and used his magic creating a blinding smoke screen before quickly climbing onto his horse digging his heel into the horse's side as it whinnied taking off from the cave and the imposing danger while Robert held Tadashi's limp body close to him trying to watch him and the path ahead at both times but he couldn't do it for long as he quickly reached the road leading to the kingdom but instead of heading there and risking further trouble he turned the horse around going in the opposite direction but it wasn't long before exhaustion quickly took hold of him and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and the two toppled off the horse causing it to rear up taking off on it's own and Robert looked at Tadashi's pale limp body reaching for it before his world went black.

          _Robert watched helpless in horror as guards pushed him back into the crowd of gathered people_   _as his precious daughter, his Abigail was ripped from his strong grasp as two guards dragged her to the platform where a wooden post surrounded by tinder and straw an executioner holding a lit torch and Alistair, the king of their once beloved city standing there watching the entire thing unfold before him. People around Robert whispered to each other, who was this child? and why would the king burn an innocent little girl? The truth being that word had somehow reached Alistair the King that Robert had been studying magic and teaching it to his daughter which marked her as a witch in his eyes so with his order being made, the royal guards arrived at their home finding Abigail playing in the backyard as Robert was inside making her some lunch when he heard her scream causing him to rush out just in time to see his little girl being grabbed at by guards. When he rushed over and grabbed her from them he demanded they tell him what was going on and when one of the guards and explained their orders to him he was outraged. He took Abigail inside and demanded that the guards leave at once even threatening them should they come back he would be forced to use his powers on them. Yet still they came again and again until finally they broke into his home and dragged both of them to the waiting king and executioner as well as the curious crowd that had gathered to see what was happening some being close friends who were staring in horror as poor little Abigail was ripped from her father's loving arms screaming her head off as tears cascaded down her cheeks as she thrashed and kicked clawing at the air trying to reach her papa. As Robert watched them tying his daughter to the post he felt an unnatural anger begin tearing through his body rising further and further and once the executioner lit the tinder with the flaming torch Robert felt that anger explode as a dark force of black aura shot from him sweeping like a wave over the area as he held his head screaming in pure rage opening his eyes only to his horror seeing the dead bodies everywhere, the guards, the crowd, the executioner, all nothing but cold corpses and Robert's eyes widened as he raced to the platform and he grabbed Abigail untying her quickly but his heart sank when she simply fell limp in his arms her small, fragile body cold to the touch, her once happy filled eyes now still and lifeless. Robert's hands shook as he ran his fingers through her dark auburn hair tears slowly beginning to cascade down his cheeks as he lowered his head to her chest sobs wracking through him as pain and guilt covered all the happiness he once felt and he looked around not seeing Alistair's body among the group and he looked up at the castle his eyes narrowing as his expression quickly turned cold and cruel as he stood carrying his little girl's now limp body back home as rain began pouring down and it was in that downpour that he ever so gently laid his precious treasure into the dirt in their backyard tucking a small doll into her arms before he laid a blanket over her body covering her with the dirt he had dug up and with each pile of dirt he threw back into the hole where his own child laid he felt more and more of the joy and happiness he felt in his life vanish into smoke drifting into the air as a dark void of anger and hatred loomed where they used to be. This wasn't his fault.....this was the fault of Alistair the foolish, Alistair the coward, Alistair the monstrous, and as he gathered his things and made his way out of the city he turned to look at the castle once more thunder rumbling above him he knew that he would be back to take down this monster and give his daughter the proper burial she deserved and with that he turned walking down the path before him._

Robert gasped as he awoke sitting up quickly which he immediately regretted as his bones and muscles ached and screamed and it took him a few minutes before he saw he was no longer outside but rather in a room and he looked down noticing that not only was he also in a bed but he clothes were gone except for his under garments but he still felt a little uneasy jumping when he heard the door open and he looked up seeing a dark skinned woman walk over to him with a tray in her hands. She was not very dark just the shade of light cocoa powder and she also had long wavy black hair that was held in place by a brightly colored headband, she was also wearing a long skirt and a dark purple blouse that had sleeves reaching down to her elbows. The woman looked at him a bit surprised before a small smile formed on her lips.

" well looks like your finally awake....and here I was thinking I was going to have to bring out the old concoctions just to bring you back but seeing as your friend used up half of my stock I wouldn't be able to anyways ", she said setting the tray down and he noticed the multiple charms around her neck and he instantly knew that this woman was a seer but his mind quickly jumped back to her bringing up his friend and he looked around alarmed. " if your looking for him he's resting in the other room....I did the best I could to heal him but the poison used on that arrow was very strong so he will have to fight the rest on his own. ", she said and Robert was about to climb out of the bed but stopped when he remembered that he was practically half naked and the seer shook her head as she handed him some clothes which were dry and warm before walking out closing the door as he was left to change which he did taking his time upon getting very dizzy standing up as fast as he did.

Robert walked over to a standing mirror and he looked at his reflection as he was now wearing a slightly heavier long sleeved shirt, dark brown pants, a dark brown fur vest, and dark brown boots as well and after making sure he had everything he walked out of the room he was in finding himself in a long hallway that had about 3 other doors and he saw one open and he looked in gasping when he saw Tadashi and he rushed over to the bed he was occupying and he saw Tadashi's wet clothes were also discarded making his cheeks burn a bit and he heard footsteps behind him and he saw a young boy about 14 years old that was dressed similar to him except this boy had soot and dirt covering his peach skin and face and he couldn't help but notice how similar he looked to Tadashi minus the hair which was tangled and messy making it look like a nest rather than hair and Robert was surprised he didn't see a bird fly out of it.

" hey who are you and why are you near my brother? ", the teen asked marching over to Robert as he stood between him and Tadashi and Robert blinked confused at the boy's question. Of the time they had been traveling together Tadashi not once mentioned that he had a brother and yet there was no denying that this young teen could very well be a younger brother to Tadashi just on looks alone not to mention he looked too old to be Tadashi's son and Robert saw the seer walk in again carrying a bowl that had some kind of gross looking dark greenish brown liquid inside it and he watched as she walked over to Tadashi tipping his head up as she slowly poured the drink into his mouth before tipping his head back helping the unconscious mage swallow before taking a cloth that rested on his head and dipping it into water before ringing it out and laying it back on his head again.

" excuse me....I hate to interrupt but-", however before Robert could finish his sentence the seer spoke up interrupting him. " my name is Mariana and this is Hiro ", the seer said as she motioned to the teen who stood next to the bed his arms crossed as he glared daggers at Robert clearly showing he did not like this stranger being near his older brother and for some reason this young teen's hardened gaze reminded him of himself. Mariana must have seen this because she asked Hiro to go fetch her some more medicine which he hesitantly did his eyes never leaving Robert until he left the room turning into the hallway. " you and your friend may stay here until he is better....", she simply said and Robert muttered a thank you watching as she left and he grabbed an unoccupied chair pulling it up to the bed and he reached over taking tadashi's hand in his as he reached over the the other gently running the backs of his fingers down his cheek and he for the first time in possibly years Robert felt weak......he felt helpless.....he felt....alone. All he could do now was sit and wait.


End file.
